Bleach Truth or Dare
by Akako Hama
Summary: I think the names been taken, but oh well. Basically you guys can torture the Bleach characters. Send in you dares and questions. Now Discontinued, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

Akako: Welcome to my new Truth or Dare fic. Now the host of this fic is a Female Version of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Female Ichigo: (Walks in and most guys drool)

Akako: Lets make things less confusing. We'll just call our Host Ichi.

Ichi: (Strangling Renji for staring at her chest) Fine by me.

Hichigo: (Still drooling)

Ichigo: (Freaked out)

Akako: Uhh, Ichi, did you pick a co-host?

Ichi: (Punching Keigo) I narrowed it down to Ulquoirra, Grimmjow, and Hichigo.

Ulquoirra: (Doesn't seem to care)

Grimmjow: (Staring at Ichi's chest drooling)

Hichigo: (Tearing off Aizen's head)

Akako: It's should be a tie between Ulquoirra and Hichigo, those two are not staring at you like Grimmjow.

Ichi: (Draws Zangetsu and cuts off Grimmjow's head) I'll go with Hichigo.

Akako: Then Hichigo gets author powers. I think we just did a bad thing.

Hichigo: (Constantly killing and reviving Byakuya)

Ichi: I think you're right. (Starts to rub the back of her head nervously)

Shinji: Of course she's right! You just gave a hollow powers that Aizen can only dream of!

Akako: (Smacks Hichigo with a book) QUIT ABUSING YOUR AUTHOR POWERS!!!!!!!!! WAIT FOR THE DARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichi: We should stop before Akako starts losing her temper. She's not a part of this story and was only her to introduce me and make sure my co-host understands not to abuse his powers… too much.

Hichigo: (Using Shinji as a human shield) Review, before this psycho kills me!

Akako: PSYCHO?! LOOK WHO'S TALKIN', YOU'RE A REAL PSYCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Ichi hates perverts

**I own nothing.**

Ichi: (Chasing Hichigo with Zangetsu)

Hichigo: I'M SORRY FOR GROPING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichi: WHAT ABOUT TRYING TO KISS ME?!

Hichigo: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: This is disturbing on so many levels. That's a female version of me! I though that hollow hated me!

Hichigo: She's hot! And her breasts are bigger than Orihime's. (Narrowly misses getting decapitated)

Ichi: PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji: (Staring at Ichi's chest) He's right they are. (Is decapitated)

Byakuya: Such morons. That is not how you treat women.

Ichi: Thank you.

Hichigo: Uh, let's start the dares.

Ichi: Fine. Here are LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies' dares.

_**Lily:KYA! You are doing a bleach dare now?! Awesome!**_

_**Okay okay *takes a deep breath*KYA! Oh hoshi! Akako you guys so awesome!**_

_**O o! Let me be ya first dare and truth!**_

_**I want evryone to tell the truth for the rest of the chapter!**_

_**Then ulquiorra ya ar going to throw glasses at aizen by the beat of the levenn polka! (check it on YouTube)**_

_**then grimmjow! Ya is gong to turn into a panther!**_

_**Ichigo a cat hybrid!**_

_**Yourichi! (so sorry if mis spelled) ya dress up in ... Cokie? **_

_**Soi fon will be milk! **_

_**Um toushiro ya will be taller!**_

_**Aizen... I kinda like ya...So I will not be to brutal-evil laugh- I dare ya to be pummelled with glasses for twentyfour hours without the use of ya powers!**_

_**Hichigo I'm just surprised! Really! I'm really truly surprised! But since ya is still a char fom the thing and maybe I can dare ya! I dare ya to be taken to a fangirl pit where ya will be pushed into the sea of girls for three hours!**_

_**Tousen I Luv Ya! So I dare to be not blind!**_

_**That's all bye guys and yay!!**_

_**think ya got the the most originalist title and here is my super fun dare of doom! **_

_**Ya guys are gonna do this obstacle course me sisters and I do it's one of our updated ones!**_

_**1 ya guys eat orihime's cookie which consist of a twelve course meal**_

_**2 ya guys have to walk on hot stones path if ya step out ya will git electrecuted **_

_**3 ya guys gotta swim with the fishiez! Which conists of the most deadliest fishes of the world plus me pet Crunchey! He is this small fish that like the water but he will eat ya up in one bite!plus ya have ta gather up ten of the most dealiset fishiez! **_

_**4 ya guys are gonna do a treasure Hunt for menqhich conist of 10 things all of them hard to get and random so might have a fght one of the stuff for ya self!**_

_**5 escape sonic and Veronica as they chase ya guys since ya guys are now dressed up as chili dogs!**_

_**6 shopping for the most embarrasong stuff in this super huge mall!**_

_**7 ya guys have to dress up and attend an anime con enjoy the fangirls!**_

_**8 ya guys ar going dream mode and ya guys have to fight ya greatest far of all times!**_

_**9 watch over my twin older sisters cookie and cream so identical you think ya must be hallucinating!**_

_**But watch out they are notorius for there prankss! And to them pranks are people in severe pain!**_

_**10 ya guys rest on a beach where an volcano will erupt in random moments! **_

_**Well that's all sorry for bothering ya I got cut offf! So byesa!**_

Ichi: That was long.

Ulquoirra: Forgive me Lord Aizen, but Ran is giving me an evil look. (Begins throwing glasses at Aizen while levenn polka)

Shinji: RAN'S HERE?!

Ran: (Polishing Hydra) That's right I'm still the security guard.

Grimmjow: OK. (Draws his sword) Grind Panthera! (Turns into resurrection form)

Ichigo: How are we going to do that?

Ichi: We don't have a doctor to perform surgeries and I do NOT trust Mayuri.

Mayuri: Damn it.

Yuki: I'll do it.

Hichigo: Who are you?

Yuki: Hoshi Akuma's older sister. Don't worry I'm not like her.

Ichi: I guess you'll do for a doctor.

Yuki: (Drags Ichigo into surgery)

**//hours later//**

Yuki: Forgive me for taking so long I had to connect some nerves and he woke Ichigo half-way through. Luckily I was only attaching the tail at that point the ears were finished.

Ichigo: (Rubbing behind the ears and lower back wincing) This hurts.

Issun: MY POOR SON!!!! (kicked in the face by Ichi)

Ichi: Sorry, force of habit.

Rukia: (Pokes one of Ichigo's cat ears and squeals when it twitches)

Ichigo: Help me.

Yoroichi: (wearing cookie outfit) This isn't so bad.

Soi Fon: (Dressed as a glass of milk) Speak for yourself.

Toshiro: (Grows one inch)

Aizen: (Being hit from all sides by glasses) MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!

**//24 hours later//**

Aizen: (Twitching) It's Finally over.

Hichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pushed into fanpit by Ichi)

Fangirl 1: HICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Does horrible things to him)

**//3 hours later//**

Tousen: I can see. (Looks at Aizen) I followed a man who does not look like he follows justice.

Ichi: Then stop working for him.

Hichigo: Uhh, we all have to suffer now.

Ichigo: Why?

Hichigo: Orihime has to cook a twelve course meal, AND we have to eat it!

Chad: (Shudders)

**//after meal and many stomach pumps//**

Kenpachi: (First one across)

Ichi: HOT!!!!!!! (Jumping on the stones) WHY IS KENPACHI IMMUNE TO PAIN?!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (Finally gets across)

Ichigo: What's next?

Hichigo: Swimming with deadly fish.

Toshiro: Oh god no.

**//after remaining challenges//**

Ichi: Finally over!

Cookie: BYE! (Leaves)

Cream: BYE! It was fun annoying you guys! (Leaves)

Hichigo: Well let's go on to… the… Next… set of dares… NOT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichi: These are just dares sent by someone named Kra-ZGirl.

**O NO! HICHI HAS AUTHOR POWERS XD LOL**

**Ichigo: I dare you to kiss Ichi! X3 and not the cheek. ON THE LIPS!!**

**Ulquiorra: Do You EVER smile!?**

**Grimmjow: I dare you to act like a house cat. **

**Renji: I dare you to ware a skirt till the next chapter XD**

**Toshiro: Here is a lollypop. :3**

**Ugh... oh well...**

***walks away ashamed***

Ichigo/Ichi: WHAT?!Hichigo: (Growling)

Karin: Just get it over with.

Ichigo/Ichi: (Kiss for less then a second and gag)

Hichigo: (Walks over to Ichigo) How was your first kiss?

Ichigo: THAT DOESN'T COUNT! THAT WAS A FEMALE VERSON OF ME!

Ulquoirra: Sometimes. I believe I once did.

Gin: It's true! I saw it!

Grimmjow: OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!

Hichigo: Ran.

Ran: (Points Hydra and Grimmjow's groin)

Grimmjow: It didn't say how long so only once. (Curls up on a window sill)

Renji: I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT!!!!!!!!!

Ichi: (Holds out a pink, floral pattern skirt) Do it o I'll use bankai on you.

Rukia: Do you have the same Bankai as the male Ichigo.

Ichi: Yes.

Renji: (Puts on skirt in a few seconds) I do not want to be cut up in seconds flat.

Toshiro: (Has lollipop shoved into his mouth, pulls it out) It's watermelon flavored. (Starts to eat it)

Ichi: (Looking through dares) Next are the dares InfiniteAnime sent in.

_**OH HELL YES.**_

_**Ulquiorra: I hate you. You're an ass. You shall be kicked in the nuts.**_

_**Aizen: I REALLY hate you. Embarrass yourself in front of ALL of your Espada by doing the "Caramelldansen" dance. **_

_***sighs***_

_**Dammit... that's all I can think of... I don't know all of the characters because I only watch the english dubbed anime on Adult Swim... meh.**_

_**Ichigo: Use your Bankai randomly. _**_

_**Uuryu: Do something you'd NEVER do.**_

Ulquoirra: (Kicked in the groin by a mule, falls to ground)

Aizen: How long?

Ichi: (Grinning evilly) One week.

Aizen: No.

Ichi: Do it, or else.

Aizen: Or else what?

Ran: I have a rocket launcher aimed at your groin, or you dive into the yaoi fangirls with Gin.

Aizen: (Begins dancing Caramelldansen)

**//1 week later//**

Aizen: (Falls to ground exhausted)

Hichigo: I got an hour of that on camera.

Ichi: (Hands it to Ran) Post it on YouTube.

Ran: Revenge for kidnapping one of your friends.

Ichi: That and for trying to kill one of my friends.

Ichigo: I just realized something.

Hichigo: What?

Ichigo: Which one are they referring too? There's me and the hostess.

Ichi: I guess we both have to use Bankai randomly. But after this chapter the only dares I have to do are the ones that call me Ichi.

Ichigo/Ichi: (Both go Bankai)

Most males: (Disappointed to see bandages covering Ichi's chest)

Ichi: (Glares)

Ichigo: (Reverts back to normal)

Uuryu: (Throws away his sewing kit)

Ichi: (Returns to normal) Now we have one dare from bobbert321.

_**Toshiro: I dare you to dress up and act like a school girl.**_

Ichigo: (Goes Bankai again)

Toshiro: (Puts on Rukia's school uniform and giggles) There, I'm done.

Ichi: Good enough for me.

Ichigo: (Reverts to normal)

Hichigo: One last dare from Dancing-in-Firelight.

_**I dare Ulquiorra to crossdress and sing "My Humps"!!!**_

Ichi: (Goes Bankai)

Ulquoirra: (Puts on a soul reapers uniform) I am dressed as the Hostess. That should suffice, correct?

Ichi: (Reverts back to normal) Yeah it should.

Ulquoirra: (Sings "My Humps")

Ichi: Well we're done for today.

Hichigo: Good, send in more reviews.

Ichi: We're also having a contest for another co-host. PM, your character's name and bio to enter them. The best will be chosen and will join us here next chapter.

Hichigo: You're not replacing me, are you?

Ichi: No, we need an OC. I spoke with Hoshi once, she said that ever Truth or Dare fic needs a fangirl/fanboy.

Hichigo: Ok.

Ichi: Goodbye everyone.


	3. New characters and Hichigo's nightmare

**I own nothing.**

Ichi: We have two OC's and one reviewer who want to join.

Hichigo: Who are they?

Ichi: The first one is Ryuuhana Fuyutaiyou from Kra-ZGirl.

Ryuuhana: HICHI!!!!!!! (Glomps Hichigo)

Hichigo: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichi: (Rolls eyes) The second OC is Luiorry Schiffer from AnimeLuver4everandevr.

Luiorry: (Hugs Grimmjow) Hi Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Hello?

Hichigo: (Breaks free from Ryuuhana) Oh, so Lily wanted to join us?

Lily: Yes! I want to be the fangirl!

Ichi: Well, we're going to use all of you. So I guess Ryuuhana can work security with Ran.

Ran: Fine by me.

Ryuuhana: At least I get to stay with Hichi.

Hichigo: Why?!

Luiorry: What about me?

Ichi: You don't like fighting, so you can be the receptionist for the doctor.

Luiorry: Who's the doctor?

Ichi: We couldn't find a new one so Yuki's staying.

Lily: So am I the co-host?

Ichi: Yeah.

Lily: YAY! Let's do my dares first!

_**O! o! I want ta be the fangirl oh pwease!**_

_**Plus congrats guys! Ya passed the test! You manage to survive all me dares! For that chu my panda sister made ya guys bento! And Ichi! Ichigo! Ya guys get morphable voodo dolls!**_

_**NOW FOR THE TORTURE! Ah I mean DARE! ya ya...**_

_**First Ichigo! Ya is one of me face chars so I go easy on ya! Ya get to throw glasses at Aizen!**_

_**After tha Ranji!(renji) Um well go to a tatoo removers place and get rid of all ya tatoo and someone better comes with ya to tape it!**_

_**UlqiuorrA one me fave chars! Ya got ta have emotions and be happeh!**_

_**Grimmjow for this fort ya name will be! MRS POOFEYSNUGGLETUM!**_

_**Aizen since ya got piled by many glasses of ya own I have a question and A dare the question is do ya fear me? And the dare is try working as mafia boss for a day and ya can't kill the chars**_

_**Tousen-niisan! Ya go enjoy live and such and with an added bonus no harm can happen to your eyes! Cause me luvs ya next to Ichigo Ulqiuorra Aizen and others!**_

_**Wonderwiess ya can speak normally **_

_**Nnotria ( cannot spell a name) GET A NEW DRESS SHIRT THING!! Ya look like ya cosplaying. Spoon or something!**_

_**All of the human arrancars and espadas and former espada to remove ther hollow mask! **_

_**Zangetsu what's the dal with the pole I mean come on what does it do? Hides a secret entrance**_ _**to ya home or the inner buildings?**_

_**Well I'm done be guys!**_

Everyone: (Eats the bento)

Ichi: I hope that next chapter the catering arrives. We don't have any food here besides coffee. I really do not want to see what happens to Kenpachi on a caffeine rush.

Kenpachi: (Dumps the coffee he just got)

Ichigo: (Makes Grimmjow dive into the fangirls with his voodoo doll)

Grimmjow: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Quickly escapes)

Ichigo: OK? (Starts to throw few glasses at Aizen and stops)

Renji: (Looks scared)

Ichi: Who wants to record Renji's dare?

Luiorry: I will. (Drags Renji off to get his tattoos removed)

Hichigo: We should just continue till they get back.

Ulquoirra: (Smiles) There done. (Stops smiling)

Ichi: You don't like smiling?

Ulquoirra: No.

Ichi: (Shrugs) OK. (Snickers) Hey Grimmjow, did you read your dare?

Grimmjow: (Reads dare) Oh God no! NOT A NAME LIKE THAT!

Ichigo: (Laughing) TH-THAT'S HILARIOUS!!!!!!!

Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichi: (Trying not to laugh) A-Aizen what's the answer. (Starts laughing at Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum)

Lily: Yeah what is it?

Aizen: You have author powers, of course I'd fear you.

Gin: Let's see how good you'll do as a mafia boss.

Renji: (Walks in without tattoos crying in pain) They used the painful method!

Luiorry: I got it all on tape.

Aizen: Let's just get my dare over with.

**///one day later///**

Luppi: I can't believe Aizen ran things like he did in Los Noches.

Aizen: I don't really understand the mafia thing so I just did what I normally did.

Wonderweiss: Give me cake!

Lily: (Gives Wonderweiss cake) There you go!

Tousen: Thank you.

Nnoitra: I AM NOT A SPOON!!!!! (Takes off the back of his coat collar)

All arrancar: (Remove masks)

Zangetsu: I focus on staying balanced on it to ignore… (Looks at Hichigo) a certain blood-thirsty annoyance.

Hichigo: I caught that.

Ichi: Let's just continue. We have dares from a Tyrant wolf.

_**oh! a truth or dare fic! I love theseX3**_

_**Ichigo - put on this pink dress! and sing mary had a little lam!**_

_**Renji - (I think thats how I spell your name) were is my cheez burger? I must have a cheez burger! BRING ME A CHEEZ BURGER!**_

_**thats all I have fore now...**_

_**p.s. in case your woundering I'm a girl not a boy, BY!XD**_

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Hichigo: (Rolling on the ground laughing)

Renji: Go on Ichigo, it's a dare. (Starts laughing)

Ichi: You do realize that I signed a contract that says that if anyone refuses a dare they have to spend the entire chapter in the fans.

Ichigo: (Puts on the pink dress and sings) There happy?

Everyone but Ichi: (Rolling on the ground laughing)

Lily: Hey Renji, Tyrant Wolf wants a cheese burger.

Tyrant Wolf: (Walks in and glares at Renji) GIVE ME MY CHEESE BURGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs off to find a cheese burger)

**//twenty minutes later//**

Renji: (Holding out the cheese burger) H-here you go.

Tyrant Wolf: (Takes the cheese burger) Thanks. (Leaves)

Renji: (faints)

Lily: Now let's do AnimeLuver4everandevr

_**-laughing- okay Dares!**_

_**Toushiro,lots of dares for you buddy...**_

_**1)Dress in a sexy white kitty costume and make-out with Ichigo, Renji,Ukitake,and Gin!If you refuse,consider being pushed into yaoi fangirls.**_

_**2)Dress in a bunny girls suit with a long red-orange wig,strapless bra,and dance the HARE HARE YUKAI!(lok it up on youtube!)**_

_**3) Dress in a maids outfit and dance the 'Koi Mikuru no Dansetsu' (again youtube)**_

_**4)-kusaka appears and pushed kusaka and toushiro into a room and locks it- Have fun!^^**_

_**Renji,Ichigo,Momo!**_

_**-Renji as pineapple,Ichigo as strawberry,Momo as peach or watermelon,you decide Momo!And all three of you dance a dance to the song 'Fruit Salad'(youtube)**_

_**Hisagi and Renji must kiss,on the lips,open mouth!**_

_**And I guess thats all no wait!**_

_**OBSTOCALE COURSSE!ONE WHO WINS FIRST GETS A FRENCH KISS FROM ME IN A SEXY KITTY SUIT!(make Grimmjow win)**_

_**1)Run up and down hurdles**_

_**2)Jump ona trampoline and swim with prana's and sharks**_

_**3)blanace on a big ball and cross a river that has a log across it**_

_**4)climb up a rock climbing wall and fall to the ground**_

_**5)do backflips on the blanace beam and flig into a freezing pond**_

_**6)Swim to shore to a hot jaquzzi**_

_**7)Stay in there until your burnt and walk back**_

_**8)Eat a 48 cours meal that Rangiku and Orihime makes!**_

_**9)Jump rope across REALLY REALLY spikey and hot stones**_

_**and 10) crawl like a kitty cat to the finish line under neath a rope bridge that if you touch,you will get electrocuted and out.**_

_**(Whoever wins,I french kiss int he sexy kitty suit)**_

_**Oh and thats it!xD**_

_**star-gazing-in-LA **_

_**Hahaha!**_

_**I dare ichigo to kiss rukia ON THE LIPS, renji make out with the taller humanised form of zabimaru for 30 seconds, toshiro to admit his true feelings about bed-wetter mom, and..**_

_***taps chin thoughtfully***_

_**Have gin attack aizen with grimmy in panther-mode (but then get their butts kicked by aizen cuz I luv him ^^3) and...**_

_**Have ulquiorra have a make-out session (yes, with actual emotion^^3) with HARRIBEL!**_

_**Oh yeah, and nnoitra babysit little nel for a week. ^^3**_

_**Crap, I have a bad feeling that I'm about to get killed by angry bleach characters/and/or/fandoms XD**_

_**But...,oh...ah, well XD**_

Toshiro: Forced to kiss them or be alone in the yaoi fangirls? ('Falls' into the yaoi fangirls)

Fangirl 1: YAY a guy! Wait he's alone!

Fangirls: AWWWW!!!!!!!! NO FAIR!!!!!!!

Ichigo: I have to dress as a what?

Hichigo: A strawberry. (Starts laughing)

Renji: (Given a pineapple suit) OK? (Puts it on)

Momo: (puts on the peach suit) This might be fun!

Ichigo: (Forced into strawberry suit by Hichigo) Damn it!

All three: (Dance, all but one look miserable)

Ichi: (Looking slightly pale) Great a yaoi dare. (Looks annoyed) Yaoi fangirls scare me.

Lily: (Looks sad)

Ichi: No offense Lily. I meant most yaoi fangirls, not all.

Lily: It's OK.

Hisagi: I HAVE TO KISS A GUY?!Rukia: (Squeals)

Hichigo: The midget's a yaoi fangirl!

Rukia: (Kicks Hichigo) SO?!

Hisagi/Renji: (Kiss and pull apart gagging)

Ichigo: This is gonna suck.

**//after the first seven challenges//**

Ichigo: (Sees the meal Orihime and Rangiku cooked, and looks sick) I-I give up. (Runs away)

Ichi: There's only Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum and Ulquoirra left.

Both: (eat the meal, and run to the sharp, red-hot stones, and begin jump roping across)

Hichigo: That looks painful. (Grins, and pushes Ichigo on the stones)

Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum: (Jumps on Ichigo laughing, and gets across before Ulquoirra)

Ulquoirra: (Passes Grimmjow under the bridge but his back touches it)

Lily: Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum wins!

Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum: I HATE YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!! (French kissed by AnimeLuver4everandevr in a kitty outfit)

Hichigo: We still have two dares to do for this chapter. Let's do star-gazing-in-LA's dares.

_**Hahaha!**_

_**I dare ichigo to kiss rukia ON THE LIPS, renji make out with the taller humanised form of zabimaru for 30 seconds, toshiro to admit his true feelings about bed-wetter mom, and..**_

_***taps chin thoughtfully***_

_**Have gin attack aizen with grimmy in panther-mode (but then get their butts kicked by aizen cuz I luv him ^^3) and...**_

_**Have ulquiorra have a make-out session (yes, with actual emotion^^3) with HARRIBEL!**_

_**Oh yeah, and nnoitra babysit little nel for a week. ^^3**_

_**Crap, I have a bad feeling that I'm about to get killed by angry bleach characters/and/or/fandoms XD**_

_**But...,oh...ah, well XD**_

Ichigo/ Rukia: WHAT?!Ichi: It's the dare. Or do you want to spend time with the fans?

Ichigo/Rukia: (Kiss then pull apart looking green)

Renji: OK! (Makes out with the female half of Zabimaru)

Toshiro: (Climbs out of the fangirls) Momo, I kinda like you.

Momo: (Hugs Toshiro)

Gin/ Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum: (Attack Aizen and lose)

Ulquoirra: (Sighs, and starts making out with Harribel)

Nnoitra: NO!!!!!!!!!

Nel: I want ice cream!

Ichi: It's either this or the fangirls.

Fangirls: (Screaming and fighting over a plushie)

Nnoitra: (Gives Nel ice cream)

Hichigo: We have one more set of dares. (Looks relieved) These are from lord kiras hand

_**aizen: i dare you to sing "sweet transvestite" form the rocky horror picture show while dressed in drag**_

_**grimm: i dare you to drink cream from a bowl like a kitty in your resurrection form**_

_**hitsugaia: i dare you to dress like a penguin and make everyone ice cream**_

_**ichigo: i dare you to dress in a chappy costume and do whatever byakuya asks you for a week**_

_**kenpachi: i dare you to dress like a banana and sing "penut butter jelly time" to yachiru until she says to stop**_

Aizen: (Puts on the outfit and begins singing the song)

Ichi: (Looks disturbed)

Mrs. Poofeysnuggletum: (Growls, drinks cream out of a bowl, face puffs up) I'm not supposed to drink cream, my allergies!

Toshiro: (In the penguin outfit already, and hands everyone ice cream) There done.

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Lily: Remember the fangirls?

Ichigo: (Puts on the Chappy costume)

Byakuya: You will refer to me as Captain Kuchiki.

Ichigo: Fine.

Kenpachi: (Puts on the costume) Like this will bother me!

**///five days later///**

Kenpachi: (still dancing tiredly)

Yachiru: You can stop now Kenny!

Kenpachi: (Collapses and begins snoring)

Hichigo: At least that's over with.

Ichi: Yeah, we're done for today.

Lily: Send in dares.

Ryuuhana: (Hugs Hichigo) Please!

Hichigo: HELP ME!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

Ichi: Welcome back.

Hichigo: We have plenty of dares today.

Lily: YAY! Here are Evil-Sorceress's.

_**OK! this shall be fun... *evil grin* have fun with this too, Akako Hama ^_^**_

_**Ishida-kun, im sry in advance xD**_

_**you have to dress up in a black leather vest and black leather **short** shorts (the vest must be open, ishida-kun) Oh! and dont forget your cat ears and tail! Ichigo (male ver) you're wearing the same (minus the cat eats and tail) thing with a black collor in your hands that you will place on Ishida's neck. feel free to yell and scream here Ishida, Ichigo's going to tie you up in a red silk ribbon and start to make out with you until the end of the chapter. If you get horny, ichigo, then take little kitty Ishida in the other room and enjoy yourself ^_^ xD**_

_**Grimmjow! yes you! i want you to wear freakishly tight jeans and pose in sexy ways for Ulquoirra and Aizen no matter how much you may hate it!**_

_**Toshiro, everyone shall call you Captain kid! AND you must look after a kindergarden class of 27 children! Good luck with that...**_

_**Everyone else who is free at the moment feel free to mock, laugh and cheer on any one of these ppl xD HAVE FUN! i know i will ! xD**_

Ichigo: (Looks disgusted)

Uryuu: I refuse to do any of that dare.

Ichi: This isn't good. I'd have to send you to the fangirls.

Ichigo: Did your contract say anything about yaoi fangirls?

Ichi: No.

Uryuu: (Jumps into fangirls, dragged away)

Ichigo: Wait! This was mostly his dare right?

Ichi: I guess.

Byakuya: It seems Ichigo can't do his dare since Uryuu dived into the fangirls.

Hichigo: Good point.

Grimmjow: NEVER! (Dives into the fangirls)

Ichigo: That was surprising.

Toshiro: How long.

Hichigo: A day.

Toshiro: Hollows are truly evil.

**///At the Kindergarten class///**

Captain Kid: (Being tied to a chair) I hate my life.

Kid 1: (Tying Captain Kid to the chair) GIVE US CANDY!

**///On Stage after the day is done///**

Hichigo: (Laughing at the video image) This is gold!

Uryuu: (Hanging onto the edge of the fanpit for his life) How long do I have to stay here?

Ichi: Til you get another dare.

Uryuu: (Barely hanging onto the edge as the fangirls pull him down) When's that?

Lily: Pretty soon.

Ichi: We have dares from Rosieroozoo.

_**lmao xD **_

_**Im sorry Toshiro. But as my fav character I dare him to:**_

_**1- Forced to dance to the makarana xD**_

_**2- Poke the Head Taichou Yamamoto in the eye (I dont like him when gramps rips his shirt off x-X)**_

_**3- Ignore Momo. Or poke her in the eye x-X Damn those Hina/Hitsu fans! (Dont hate me )**_

_**4- Forced to listen to children's songs for 2 days straight**_

_**5- Hug all Toshiro Fangirls xP**_

_**6- Dress him up in all sorts of cosplay ^^**_

_**Aizen- Wear a dress. And sing =D or do something funny at least. (Torture him anyway you see fit xD)**_

_**Uryuu- in princess outfit xD that was hilarious!**_

_**Ichigo- uhh... something he would never do. Lmao**_

Toshiro: (Glares and does the Macarena)

Ichi: You're not done.

Toshiro: (Pokes Yamamoto in the eye, ignores Momo, listens to children's songs for two days, hugs his fangirls, and tries on twent cosplay outfits) There done.

Lily: Wow.

Aizen: (Sees Ran making the fangirls crazier, puts on the dress and goes to a little girl's tea party)

Uryuu: (Climbs out of the fangirl pit and puts on the dress) I'm finally away from those maniacs.

Ichigo: (Thinks for a second then beats up Yamamoto)

Ichi: Here's the next set of dares from U..

_**I really love this story! Its so funny! I was wondering if you could take an idea of mine to use? Such as maybe: Grimmjow dress like a girl and Ichigo dress like a nun? Or maybe have Aizen dress like the Wicked With of the West, Gin look and act like a fox for an entire day, Ulquiorra walk around in boxers for at least seven hours, or Renji kiss his least favorite Espada on the lips?**_

Hichigo: Are we doing all of these?

Ichi: It's in my contract.

Grimmjow: (Dragged out of the fangirls by Ran, and forced into dress)

Ichigo: (Dragged away by Lily and forced into Nun outfit)

Aizen: (Puts on a witches outfit)

Gin: (Starts to act like a fox)

Ulquoirra: (Walks away and comes back in black boxers)

Fangirls: (Try to get on stage, but are stopped by Ran)

Renji: Well Harribel did try to kill me once. (Kisses Harribel)

Lily: We have another set of dares! These are from CodeGeassLuver27.

_**Can my OC come on she is exactly like rangiku cept for long blue hair and blue eyes.**_

_**Dares**_

_**Shiro-chan: u have to be gin's slave**_

_**Aizen: watch every episode of Tokyo Mew Mew in English dub**_

_**Ichi:Have a very intense make-out session with Grimmjow**_

_**Truth:**_

_**Gin-do you ever open your eyes**_

_**ichigo- do u have crush on Hime-chan**_

_**Rukia&Shiro- do u get mad at people who call u short**_

Ichi: Maybe she can come next chapter. Just let us know if she's a good doctor and tell us her name.

Hichigo: Who's Shiro-chan?

Ichi: I'm guessing Toshiro.

Toshiro: Gin's still acting like a fox.

Gin: Get me some fish.

Toshiro: (Walks off to get fish)

Ichigo: Do foxes like fish?

Hichigo: I don't know.

Aizen: (Watches every English episode of Tokyo Mew Mew) No a bad show.

Ichi: (Dragged away by Grimmjow)

Hichigo: (Growling angrily)

Gin: I sometimes open my eyes. (Starts to eat the fish given to him)

Ichigo: No, she's my friend.

Orihime: (pouts)

Rukia/Toshiro: Yes!

Ichi: (Walks in covered in blood and carrying Grimmjow's head) I hate perverts.

Hichigo: (Eyes wide)

Lily: I sent in dares!

Ichigo: Is she allowed to?

Ichi: Yes. Here they are.

_**Lily:Yay! Dare time!**_

_**Nnotioria ya will now named spoon head!**_

_**Grimmjow ya will a cookie and shall be eaten**_

_**Ulqiuorra meanie ya used a loop hole! Oh well I gues that means I can torture with more gruesome dare and that is to take care of little children for a week**_

_**Yachiru ya shal now have an adults bod!**_

_**Rukia welcome to yaoi club!**_

_**Rangiku what's the best way to kill a hangover plus tell us hwole doing ya paperwork**_

_**Toushiro! Ya will given a watermelon**_

_**Ichigo and hichigo! Ya shall go through time to get! Leonardo da vinci's glider and Shakespeare first ever script of Romeo and Juliet. **_

_**And after that obstacle course again!**_

Spoon Head: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A SPOON!

Grimmjow: (Turned into a cookie and eaten by toddlers)

Ulquoirra: Where did the toddlers come from?

Lily: You have to take care of them for a week!

**//one week later//**

Ulquoirra: (In fetal position)

Yachiru: (Turned into an 18 year old) COOL!

Rukia: Thanks! But I joined awhile back.

Ichigo: (Twitches) Why me.

Rangiku: (Starts working on her paperwork at gunpoint) Drink lots of cold water.

Toshiro: (Takes the watermelon) Thank you.

Hichigo: I have to work with him!

Ichigo: We have to do it. Or do you want to go to the fangirls.

Hichigo: (Uses author powers to go back in time)

**//After many time travel adventures//**

Ichigo: (smoking slightly)

Rukia: What happened?

Ichigo: Hichigo kept sending us to the wrong time and we ended up in the Spanish Inquisition. They tried to burn us.

Hichigo: (Also smoking slightly, gives Lily the glider and first copy of the play) That was the worst ever.

Ryuuhana: (Hugs Hichigo tightly) It's OK.

Ichi: (Looks scared) The obstacle course.

**//After everyone finishes//**

Ichi: Kenpachi won.

Cookie: Bye Lily! (Leaves with her twin)

Hichigo: That was last dare for now. Finally.

Ichi: Review please.


	5. Important note for readers

**Sorry everyone, but I'm gonna have to discontinue this fic. I've completely lost my Bleach muse, and my current one is addicted to Final Fantasy 7, Left 4 Dead, and Prototype. Once again sorry, and for those of you that sent dares that won't be done, I'M REALLY SORRY! My other story will continue and my muse is currently trying to get me started on a Final Fantasy 7 story starring Vincent Valentine. Bye, and sorry again.**


End file.
